Switch
by MintMojo
Summary: Naruto kembali ke Konoha setelah 2 tahun meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dan sang kekasih tercinta. Tetapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak terlalu senang akan perubahan yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. [NaruSasu]


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Switch**

**•**

**By: MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

_Konoha Airport_

Seorang wanita berambut pink dengan jaket kulit berwarna coklat terlihat sedang asik bermain dengan ponsel miliknya. Sesekali ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan kembali terdiam layaknya patung. Pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas disebelahnya hanya bisa menguap dan melihat jam dari ponsel miliknya. Lain dengan pria berambut hitam melawan gravitasi yang sedari-tadi memandang tanpa jenuh kearah terminal kedatangan Internasional.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali. Ini sudah pukul 9.30 malam. Mengapa kekasihmu belum datang juga Sasuke...?" Protesnya. Jenuh? Bagaimana tidak. Sejak pukul 5 sore mereka sudah berada di airport ini. menunggu kedatanganan seseorang yang telah meninggalkan mereka selama 2 tahun lamanya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menyesap secangkir kopi panas di genggaman tangannya. Rasa getir dan manis bercampur di lidahnya. Membuat wanita cantik berambut pink ini sedikit memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sensasi lebih. "Sabarlah sedikit Shika..." Ketusnya.

Tidak merespon, pria bernama Sasuke ini hanya bergumam dan kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya. Sejujurnya menunggu bukanlah hal yang disukai pria tampan berkulit pucat yang satu ini. Tetapi hari ini berbeda, kekasihnya atau bisa dibilang Uke kesayangannya akan kembali kedalam pelukannya sebentar lagi.

Mereka terpisah selama 2 tahun karena sang kekasih ingin melanjutkan studynya di luar Negri dan itu berarti, selama 2 tahun lamanya Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh atau bertatap muka secara langsung. Hanya melalui sebuah video call setiap 2 hari sekali atau bahkan seminggu sekali karena jadwal mereka yang terbilang sangat padat.

"Hey..." Sakura meletakan ponsel miliknya kedalam tas saat melihat beberapa orang mulai memenuhi terminal kedatangan internasional. "Shika! Bagunlah! Pesawatnya sudah datang!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama 12 tahun terakhir ini.

Dengan sedikit berat hati Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan. Awalnya ia merasa terganggu, tetapi melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang dari kejauhan ia menjadi bersemangat dan melupakan semua rasa jenuhnya. "NARUTO!" teriaknya sangat out of character.

Sakura tertawa dan melompat kegirangan. Bagaimana tidak? kini mereka bisa berkumpul bersama lagi seperti dahulu. "NARUTOOO!" Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah sang pirang.

Sang pirang menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari-cari sumber suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Sasuke! Itu Naruto! Lihatlah! Itu Naruto!" Ucap Sakura kegirangan. Ia kembali melambaikan tangannya dan juga menepuk-nepuk bahu sang Uchiha.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. Menatap kearah sang kekasih dari kejauhan. Rambut pirangnya masih sama seperti dahulu, kulitnya tan eksotisnya juga masih sama seperti dahulu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini.

Senyum tipis perlahan terkembang di sudut bibir Sasuke. Membuat wajah para wanita dan pria lainnya yang menatapnya sedikit bersemu. Wajah sang Uchiha memang tampan, wajar saja jika mereka semua terpesona.

Sepertinya sang pirang kini telah menyadari keberadaan kekasih dan kedua sahabatnya. Ia melompat dan menarik koper miliknya menghampiri mereka bertiga. "SASUKE! SAKURA! SHIKAMARUUU!"

Tetapi, semakin pria pirang itu mendekat. Senyuman di wajah ketiga orang ini perlahan memudar. Berganti dengan tatapan mengerikan dan juga sedikit bingung.

"Yang benar saja? I-itu Naruto?"

"M-merepotkan sekali, S-Sasuke yang benar saja kekasihmu..."

"D-dobe..."

Naruto berlari semankin cepat. Ia melepaskan koper miliknya dan melompat kearah pria berambut hitam ini. "SASUKEEE!"

.

.

.

"Hey, kenapa kalian diam saja? Makanlah. Aku akan membayarnya..." Naruto mengetukan sumpit miliknya keatas pemanggang yakiniku. Dengan lahapnya ia menyantap daging panggang itu tanpa mempedulikan wajah bingung kedua sahabat dan kekasihnya.

"K-kau saja yang habiskan, kami tidak lapar..." Sakura menenggak sake gelas kecil di tangannya. Walaupun ia lapar, tetapi melihat bagaimana Naruto dengan lahap menyantap yakiniku itu ternyata sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang.

Sedikit canggung, Shikamaru melirik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Lalu ia melirik kearah Sakura dan kembali lagi melirik kearah Naruto. "Sekarang porsi makanmu berbeda ya Naruto..." Ucapnya.

Dengan mulut yang penuh Naruto mengangguk dan mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. "Kau tau Shika? Jadwalku sangat padat. Karena itu aku selalu makan dengan porsi yang berlebih. Tetapi aku juga tidak lupa berolahraga..." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke menoleh kearah sang kekasih. Memang benar, wajah, kulit, dan rambutnya masih sama seperti dahulu. Tetapi...

"Karena itukah tubuhmu sekarang menjadi sebesar ini dobe?" Tanya Sasuke langsung pada inti.

Sakura dan Shikamaru saling menatap. Sedikit canggung memang, Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah kondisi yang harus mereka hadapi sekarang.

Naruto terdiam dan meletakan mangkuk serta sumpitnya keatas meja. Ia menenggak segelas air dan melirik kearah pria disebelahnya. "Kau tidak menyukai tubuhku yang sekarang...?"

Sakura kembali melirik Shikamaru dan menyikut pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin hanya dalam 2 tahun kau bisa berubah seperti ini dobe...?" Sasuke menenggak sake dari gelas miliknya. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan bentuk tubuh Naruto yang sekarang, hanya saja bagaimana mungkin Narutonya yang manis dan menggemaskan kini berubah menjadi...

"H-hey, kalian seharusnya tidak bertengkar..." Sakura mencoba menetralkan suasana. Namun usahanya sia-sia saat Naruto berbalik dan menatap lurus kearah pria disampingnya.

"Tubuhku memang bertambah tinggi 10cm tiap tahunnya. Dan otot-otot ini aku dapatkan karena aku rajin berolahraga teme. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan tubuhku tertimbun lemak karena aku makan dengan porsi berlebih? Kau jangan khawatir teme, walaupun sekarang tubuhku lebih tinggi dan besar darimu. Aku tetap mencintaimu..." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang pirang, bagaimana mungkin kata-kata seperti itu bisa membuat wajahnya memerah bahkan dadanya berdegup kencang.

Ya, Naruto yang sekarang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya yang atletis dan jauh lebih besar darinya membuatnya tidak percaya diri.

Sakura menghela napasnya dan tersenyum. Walaupun fisik Naruto jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu, cintanya untuk sasuke tetaplah sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. "Sudahlah Sasuke, seharusnya kau senang. Lihatlah, bukanlah Naruto jauh lebih tampan dan sexy?" Godanya. Membuat wajah sang pirang memerah sempurna.

Mencoba menghibur sekaligus menggoda sang Uchiha Shikamaru melemparkan sebuah timun hijau kearah Naruto.

Tidak mengerti maksud Shikamaru. Naruto hanya memandang timun hijau di genggaman tangannya dan mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Err? Shika? Ini untuk apa?"

Shikamaru bangkit dan menarik lengan Sakura. "Ini sudah larut, aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang..." Katanya. "Dan tentang timun itu, selamat Naruto sepertinya kau meiliki status baru..."

Masih tidak mengerti maksud Shikamaru Naruto dan Sasuke hanya saling menatap.

.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Betapa ia merindukan ruangan yang didominasi oleh cat oranye dan biru ini. "Yang benar saja..." Ucapnya pelan seraya memeluk guling dan menghirup aroma Sasuke yang menempel disana. Ruangan ini masih sama seperti dahulu. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

"Menyingkirlah dobe..." Protes Sasuke. Ia lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Tetapi si pirang dengan tubuh barunya yang cukup memakan tempat ini sudah lebih dahulu bersantai diatas kasur.

Dengan malas Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ketepi kasur. Menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamarnya. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya. Namun tidak ada respon dari sang Uchiha. Ia sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup pipi sang Uchiha. "Selamat tidur teme..."

Ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan melangkah menuju koper miliknya. Membereskan pakaiannya satu persatu dan meletakannya dilemari. Tidak lupa ia mengeluarkan baju-baju miliknya yang lama. Baju yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil dari ukuran yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ia tertawa dan melempar baju-baju itu ketempat sampah.

Lucu memang, membayangkan jika dulu ia bertubuh sangat ramping dan lebih pendek dari sang kekasih. Dan kini tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari Sasuke. Hanya saja sepertinya pria berambut hitam itu tidak terlalu menyukai fisiknya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

Jam kecil berwarna silver yang terletak di atas meja berdering. Dengan enggan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Menoleh kearah meja, dan mematikan alarm yang menurutnya memiliki suara cukup menganggu.

Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur. Melihat sekelilingnya dan hening. Bukankah kemarin Naruto sudah kembali ke Konoha? Lalu kemana pria itu?

Apakah ia hanya bermimpi jika Naruto kembali tadi malam?

"Naruto...?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Hanya ada suara pendingin ruangan yang menemaninya.

Kini ia ingat. Kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi. Naruto memang sudah kembali ke Konoha. Tetapi kemana pria pirang itu? Bukankah tadi malam ia tertidur di sebelahnya?

Mungkinkah pria pirang itu merasa kecewa karena perbuatannya semalam? Karena itukah ia kembali meninggalkan Sasuke?

"Sial!" Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan kasur dan kamarnya. Ia berlari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan memanggil nama sang Kekasih.

"Naruto!"

Dengan napas yang tersengal Sasuke berlari keluar apartemen miliknya. Tidak peduli udara dingin yang masuk kedalam tulangnya.

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan sulit bernapas. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersikap sangat bodoh. 2 tahun terpisah dari sang pirang sudah membuatnya hampir mati. Dan kini saat ia kembali dengan fisik barunya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyambutnya dengan baik. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia seakan tidak peduli dengan pria pirang itu.

"Naruto!" Ia kembali meneriaki nama sang kekasih. Ini pukul 5 pagi. Jalanan masih terbilang sangat sepi. Tidak ada satupun mobil atau bus yang melintas. Jika Naruto memang pergi seharusnya ia masih bisa mengejarnya.

Sasuke bukannya tidak senang dengan fisik baru Naruto. Hanya saja ia merasa tidak percaya diri. Dan kini ia menyesali perbuatannya. Berjongkok di tepi jalan dengan wajah menunduk yang hampir menangis.

Ia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya. Dan hal ini terasa amat memalukan dan menyakitkan sekaligus.

"Maafkan aku Naruto..." Ucapnya pelan. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan segelintir orang yang menatapnya aneh. Bahkan seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hahh– teme? Hhhh– apa yang... hahh– kau lakukan disini...?

Suara yang sangat familiar.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap seseorang dengan jaket oranye miliknya.

Wajahnya terlihat bingung saat menatap pria berambut hitam yang berjongkok dihadapannya. "Ini pukul 5 pagi? Apa yang kau lakukan diluar seperti ini tanpa mengenakan sendal dan jaket?" Ia menenggak cairan isotonik dari botol berwara biru. Pelipisnya sedari tadi tak henti meneteskan keringat.

"Naruto...?"

"Aku tahu, Kau pasti mau ikut lari pagi bersamaku? Tetapi kenakan dulu jaket dan sepatumu teme, udaranya dingin sekali. Kau bisa sakit nanti..." Ia tertawa dan mengusap kedua tangannya. lalu ikut berjongkok.

Cukup lama mereka saling menatap. Naruto meletakan minumannya keatas tanah dan mengecup bibir sang Uchiha. Bibir lembut sedingin es.

"Kau pikir aku pergi karena kau bersikap seperti itu padaku tadi malam? Jangan bodoh, cintaku padamu tidak sedangkal itu kau tahu. Walaupun kau membenciku aku akan tetap mencintaimu Sasuke..." Ia tersenyum, mengusap lembut kepala sang Uchiha dan menatap mata dengan pupil berwarna onyx itu.

_Apakah kau pernah melihat seorang Uchiha menangis?_

_Jika kau bertanya kepada Naruto, mungkin ia akan mengangguk dan menceritakan bagaimana Sasuke menangis dihadapannya di tepi jalan raya jalan pada pukul 5 pagi._

.

.

.

"Mmhh– hhh– Nhhh–" ciuman lembut itu kini menjadi lebih menuntut. Jemari kasar Naruto menyapu lembut puting milik Sasuke. Membuat sang Uchiha sedikit menekukan tubuhnya. Akibat sensasi aneh yang diberikan Naruto.

"Ahh– hhh–" Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dengan paksa. Biasanya ia selalu menang jika berciuman dengan sang pirang. Tapi sepertinya mulai saat ini ia harus merelakan kekalahannya.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Naruto. Ia membuka pakaian dan celana milik Sasuke hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tentu saja dengan menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari sang Uchiha.

Lalu ia mendorong tubuh putih pucat itu keatas kasur. Membuat beberapa kissmark tepat di leher Sasuke. Melumat kuping sang Uchiha juga tidak ia lupakan.

"Nhhh– mhhh–" mendesah tertahan. Kini 2 jari milik Naruto berada dalam mulutnya. Ia tentu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Membasahi jari-jari itu dengan liurnya.

Naruto membuka jaket miliknya. Memamerkan tubuh atletisnya kepada sang Uchiha. Lalu Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibir Sasuke, mengigitnya dengan lembut dan menghisapnya. "Nhhh–"

Merasa sesak Naruto membuka resleting celananya. Sasuke cukup terkejut saat melihat Kejantanan sang pirang yang kini berdiri tegak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki kejantanan sebesar itu? Bukankah dulu kejantanan milik sang pirang lebih kecil dari miliknya?

"D-dobe? Kau akan memasukan itu?" Sedikit mengerikan membayangkan kejantanan milik Naruto masuk kedalam lubang miliknya.

"Tentu saja..." Seringai tipis kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "aku akan memasukannya seperti ini..."

"Akh–!" Sang pirang memasukan kedua jarinya. Membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut akan kehadiran benda asing di dalam tubuhnya. "D-dobe! Agh–! Brengsek! It hurts...!" Ia mencengkram tangan milik Naruto.

"Sabarlah sebentar teme, kau seperti baru pertama kali melakukan ini saja..." Naruto menggerakan jarinya in and out. Mencari titik yang bisa membuat Sasuke melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"AGHH– ouuh! Aku memang baru pertama kali melakukan ini idiot! AKHH–!"

Wajah Naruto memerah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. "J-jadi aku yang pertama menyentuhmu di bagian ini?"

"Nhhh– jangan banyak tanya dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu dobe..." Protes Sasuke. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Naruto.

Dengan seringai di bibirnya Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga Sasuke. "As you wish..."

Jemari itu berkali-kali menekan sweetspot milik Sasuke. Membuat pria berambut hitam itu mengalunkan desahannya. Desahan yang belum pernah Naruto dengar sebelumnya.

"Kau sangat manis Sasuke..."

"Diam ka–! Akhh–! Hhh– hahh– d-dobe–"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menarik kedua jarinnya mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia memasukan kejantanannya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memanja bagian tubuh Sasuke yang lain. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang menerpa bagian belakang sang Uchiha.

"Hahhh– ah–d-dobe... Hh–ah! K-kau akan merobekku idiot!"

"Nhh– tahanlah sedikit Sasuke..." Ia berusaha masukan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Mencari titik yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit sang Uchiha.

"Ahh– d-dobe... Cepatlah–" ia kembali mencengkram erat bercover miliknya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Kejantanan Naruto terasa amat panas di lubangnya.

"AKHH–!"

Tubuh putih itu menekuk saat kejantanan Naruto menekan sweet spotnya.

"Hahh– hahaha ah–"

Sasuke tertawa. Ia menundukan wajahnya dengan nafas yang tersengal. Membuat sang pirang sedikit kebingungan dengan reaksi sang Uchiha.

Ia menoleh, menatap sang pirang dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Jadi seperti ini rasanya?" Nafasnya tersengal dan bibirnya menjadi sedikit membengkak dan merah. "Tidak terlalu buruk juga, aku tidak keberatan..."

Jantung Naruto berpacu sangat cepat. Sasuke dihadapannya begitu menggoda dan mengairahkan. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tidak kuat.

"Ahh–! Nnn– akh! N-Naruto... ahh–!" Tubuhnya tersentak kedepan dan kebelakang. Gerakan tubuh Naruto semakin liar saat mendengar desahannya.

"Hhh– nhhh–" ia mengigit leher sang Uchiha kembali membuat kissmark di leher putih itu. "Hahh– ahh– Sasuke..."

"Naruto– hahhh– ahnn– le-lebih cepat. Aku hampir– ahh!"

Naruto menahan napasnya. Gerakan pinggulnya semangkin ia percepat seraya tanganya menahan tubuh sang Uchiha. "Nhh– aku juga Sasuke–"

"Ahh–! Ahh– ahnn– akh!– a-aku– NARUTO–!" Sasuke meneriakan nama sang kekasih saat ia mengluarkan cairan putih kentalnya. Keatas kasir dan juga mengenai tubuhnya

Naruto yang merasakan lubang sang kekasih mengetat kembali mempercepat gerakannya dan mengeluarkan cairannya jauh didalam Sasuke.

"Nhh– SASUKE!"

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan cairan hangat sang kekasih memenuhi dirinya. "Nhh– hhh–"

Sang pirang menarik kejantanannya dan merebahkan tunuhnya disebelah Sasuke. "Hahh– hahhh– Sasuke?" sedikit khawatir jika kondisi sang kekasih tidak baik-baik saja.

"Diamlah dobe aku lelah..." Protesnya. Ia menarik selimut itu lebih tinggi. Hingga menutupi leher. Lalu Naruto tertawa dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menyamankan dirinya didalam dekapan sang kekasih.

Lucu memang jika mengingat dulu Sasuke lah yang selalu memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini. Dan kini keadaan itu seakan berbalik 180°

Menyesal? Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke akan mengatakan tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Berada dibawah sang pirang bukanlah hal yang buruk. Selama ini ia selalu berpikir jika menjadi seorang submissive akan menyusahkan dan menyakitkan. Tetapi sebetulnya hal itu hanya dalam bayangannya saja. Kini ia merasa jauh lebih santai dan bisa bermanja-manja dengan sang dominan. Ya, kini ia bisa melakukan semua hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Fuuuuh..."

Kepulan asap putih keluar dari mulut sang pirang. Aroma tembakau dan cengkeh kini bercampur didalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna biru tua.

"Jangan mencemari udara kamarku..."

Sang pirang melirik kearah pria disampingnya. Ia tidak mengenakan busana apapun. Hanya sehelai selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Maksudmu kamar kita berdua?"

Ia mendengus malas dan membuat kedua lengannya menjadi bantal untuk menyangga leher dan juga kepalanya. "Sejak kau pergi, kamar ini sudah menjadi milikku dobe..."

Naruto kembali menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya. Membuat sang Uchiha meliriknya dengan kesal. "Sekarang aku sudah kembali, tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi. Jadi kamar ini aku ambil alih kembali..." Ucapnya. "Kau lapar tidak?"

"Aku tidak pernah sarapan pagi semenjak kau pergi..." Sahutnya.

Naruto mengedikan bahunya dan bersiap turun dari kasur. Menurutnya sarapan sangat penting. Karena itu ia tidak mau melewati satu porsi sarapan setiap paginya.

"Dobe..." Panggilnya.

Membuat sang pirang menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika bertukar posisi..."

Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Ia tidak habis pikir jika mengatakan hal seperti ini bisa membuat pipinya memanas dan dadanya berdegup kencang.

Naruto tersenyum, ia kembali keatas kasur dan mengecup bibir sang Uchiha. Membuat pria berambut hitam itu sedikit terkejut Karena Naruto menarik wajahnya secara paksa.

"I know, we switch..."

Lalu ia mengedipkan matanya dengan menggoda dan berlari menuju dapur, meninggalkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke terdiam bagaikan patung dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ck, dasar dobe..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Another oneshot fic sebagai permintaan maaf kepada reader karena akhir-akhir ini update fic selalu lama.**


End file.
